Ma mère
by bellatrix92
Summary: qui vous a dis que Druella n'était qu'une femme cruelle et sans coeur? Au delà des principes, il y a l'amour maltraité d'une mère.


Enfermée, voilà ce qu'il m'arrivait, enfermée dans ma chambre sur l'ordre de mon père.

Enfermée, liée et mal en point.

A seize ans, on pourrait penser que j'avais passé l'âge, mais non.

Ce n'est pas comme à un gosse qu'on envoie se calmer d'un coup de pied aux fesses, non, mon père m'avait trainée lui même avant de me jeter sur mon lit.

Je venais de recevoir la plus terrible punition de toute ma vie et j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais marcher.

Pas un de mes membres n'avait été épargné par la folie de celui qui m'avait engendrée, j'avais également subit ses injures et ses menaces, et les mots tournoyaient encore dans mon esprit. Il m'avait pris ma baguette et j'ignorais ce qu'il en avait fait. Pour l'heure, je tentais désespérément de reprendre mes esprits et de me calmer.

Je ne pouvais pas être vraiment perdue! Il n'avait pas le droit...

Mais il avait dit qu'il le tuerait, et qu'il me ferait payer ce scandale... Pourquoi?

Je ne donnais pas cher de ma propre peau, je savais qu'il arrangerait rapidement un mariage pour me faire disparaitre de la scène, avec un homme qui pourrait faire de moi ce qu'il entendrait.

La panique commençait à me gagner, les larmes roulaient sur mes joues sans s'arrêter à présent. Je savais que mon père n'agirait pas seul, qu'il ferait appel à Bellatrix, qu'il me marierait à... un de ces affreux mangemorts, comme Cissy qu'il avait promise à Abraxas Malefoy, du moins à son fils...

J'allais mourrir.

La porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte doucement, j'ai fermé les yeux, trop effrayée.

Mais ce n'était ni mon père, ni Bellatrix, c'était ma mère... Du coup c'était encore pire parce que je l'aimais, et qu'elle devait être en colère après moi.

Mes chaines sont tombées et je me suis redressée avec précaution en évitant de la regarder, je redoutais l'instant où elle me demanderait de la regarder dans les yeux, en fait je redoutais qu'elle me parle tout court.

_- Lève toi!_ M'a t-elle ordonné sèchement.

J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas tenu debout plus de quelques secondes, elle a poussé un soupir d'exaspération:

_- Soulève tes jupes! Il faut que je t'arrange avant que..._

_- Non!_

La fureur m'avait rattrapée, si je ne pouvais gagner ce combat, autant vendre chèrement ma peau.

Elle m'a jeté un regard surpris.

_- Cela ne sert à rien! Jamais je ne vous laisserai me vendre à un mangemort! Je me pendrai, je me jetterai par une fenêtre, je m'étranglerai avec un lacet plutôt que cela!_

_- Tu feras ce que je te dis! Je suis ta mère je te rappelle._

_- Non tu ne l'es plus._

Elle a semblé si furieuse que j'ai cru qu'elle me tuait. Des deux mains elle m'a saisie par les épaules.

Il y avait dans ses yeux gris une colère et en même temps une douleur, j'ai eu honte, avant de comprendre avec stupéfaction que cela n'était pas dirigé contre moi.

_-Ton père veut te marier à Walden Macnair... Mais il n'est pas encore rentré, nous avons une vingtaine ou une trentaine de minutes... Il ne faut pas perdre de temps... Obéis moi s'il te plait, c'est pour ton bien..._

Terrassée, j'ai soulevé ma robe, du moins, ce qu'il en restait, et Druella a soigné mes blessures une à une, je pleurais à chaudes larmes de mon manque de courage.

_-S'il te plait, _murmurais-je_, si tu es ma mère, tue moi..._

Elle m'a regardée dans les yeux:

_-Crois-tu vraiment... Que je laisserai ton père te vendre de cette manière? Mais tu es folle! Qui crois-tu que je suis? _

Devant ma surprise, elle a ajouté:

_-Ne va pas croire que je t'approuve, je devrai te tuer de mes propres mains pour ce que tu as fais, si j'en avais le courage..._

Elle s'est tue un instant avant de finir:

_-Tu vas mettre une autre robe pour commencer, ensuite je te redonnerai ta baguette._

_-Où veux-tu en venir?_

_-Tu vas disparaître Androméda, et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, va avec ton moldu, épouse le et fais lui des enfants si tu le désires, mais que je ne te revoie plus jamais!_

_-Maman..._

_-A partir du moment où notre père sera rentré dans la maison, tu ne feras plus partie de la famille, et je te traiterai comme n'importe quelle ennemie!_

Ce n'était pas pas ma mère qui avait dit cette dernière phrase, mais Bellatrix qui venait d'entrer.

_-Change toi!_ A t-elle ordonné, _immédiatement!_

J'ai obéi, j'ai attrapé la première robe qui m'est tombée sous la main dans l'armoire. Lorsque j'ai été prête, Druella a sorti ma baguette des plis de ses vêtements.

J'aurais voulu la serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras, lui dire au-revoir, mais elle ne me laissa pas faire, les lois de la famille lui interdisaient de montrer de l'affection à une traitresse. Seuls nos regards sont restés liés un instant...

_-Suffit!_ A sèchement ordonné Bellatrix, _ne t'attendris pas._

Druella a baissé les yeux et elle a rajouté:

_-De toute façon, dans moins d'un an elle sera morte._

Écœurée, j'ai transplanné.

Ma mère est morte huit ans plus tard de la dragoncelle, je l'ai revue le dernier mois de sa vie, à Sainte Mangouste où je travaille. Elle m'a demandé de mes nouvelles, ce que je devenais, j'avais donc une petite fille...

Si elle avait vécu un peu plus, peut-être que Nymphadora aurait fini par accepter son prénom...


End file.
